


The Dragon

by mugen_ai3



Series: Again [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Sex, Weirdness, climax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/pseuds/mugen_ai3
Summary: It's Ohno/Nino smut...Ohno's privates.





	The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> A little longer than a Drabble. Self-betaed

Unfortunately for Nino he poked a sleeping dragon, that dragon sometimes had a mind of his own, operating sometimes without the okay of Ohno Satoshi, this dragon was pure sex. Ohno just happened to pure songbird or fisherman...or something.

Nino grunts when Ohno entered his warm, no--hot, incredibly tight little asshole. Nino is on his hands and knees, uncharacteristically grunting. When Ohno snaps his hips sinking deeper into the younger man, Nino croons, it's a song Ohno has heard a least a thousand times. He actually never counted, however he loves helping Nino further his vocal range.

“Oh-chan, please?” Nino utters around moans and mews, as if he can't handle what he was begging for.

“Hmm…” Ohno begins slowly “Wasn't it ‘Satoshi-kun’ when you were using unfair tactics?”

“Shut up and get to work,” Nino commands. Nino realizes his folly and quickly apologizes.

Too late

In a split second, Ohno grasped the slight man's hip, as an anchor see? Driving in and out, pistoning for all his worth. The room is filled with the slapping sounds of skin on skin, Ohno’s balls against Nino’s ass--and Nino, still begging.

Ohno knows Nino is way far gone, hell, he is too far gone himself. Nino is still on his hands and knees, throwing his ass back on Ohno’s impossibly hard erection. Ohno stops thrusting to watch the sight. Nino is gorgeous like this, both delicate and masculine, and fucking his.

That ass! Ohno thinks to himself as it bounces back on him. He feels his dick get harder. Nino cries out, he feels it too.

“Hey,” Nino stops moving too, “why'd you stop!?” He looks back at the older man finally realizing the changes going on.

“You were doing such a good job Nino-chan.”

“I want you to fuc-” Nino begins, but is silenced when Ohno reaches back and slaps the younger man’s ass cheek.

“I want you to continue fucking yourself, and don't complain we both know you are desperate for my dick.” Ohno says with a satisfied smirk. They both know the person in power has shifted. Nino complains, but his body trembles in excitement.

Pleased with himself he watches with pleasure as Nino’s alabaster skin comes in contact with his bronze skin, it too is a beautiful sight to behold. The other man is panting, rocking, moaning, losing all control and self awareness.

Nino reaches for his own dick, ready for release.

Smack

He shivers again has Ohno’s place another slap on the other cheek.

“No, no Nino-chan” Ohno said “not yet sweetheart”  
  
He was met with a groan of frustration and disapproval.

“I want to hear how much you love Satoshi-kun” Ohno said thrusting once again.

“I love you.” Nino blurts desperately.

Ohno chuckles. “I know you do love, but focus up. He helps Nino off his hands, so that they are both standing on their knees in bed. Taking one hand and splaying on Nino’s belly, and curling the other around the Nino’s throat, holding it there, not squeezing.

“How. Much. Do. You. Love. Sa. To. Shi. Ku. N?” Each syllable pronounced by a new thrust, Nino howls of ecstasy filling the room.

“Satoshi-kun is the best, I love him so fucking much.”

“Where do you love SatoshI-kun?” Ohno asks squeezes the other’s throat just a bit.

“In-in my ass.” Nino gasps, and Ohno slips his other hand a little lower towards, the younger mans jutting cock.

“Of course you do, you're always so cock hungry Nino.” He whispers darkly into Nino's ear, his teeth graze the back

“Please?" Nino pleads with shaky breath, he seems to be trembling all over. “Oh-chan, please I need to come!”

Ever obliging, Ohno palms Nino's weeping erection, letting the precum lubricate his actions. Nino almost collapses, and Ohno has to catch him around the middle with this hand that was previously on Nino's neck.

“Stay with me baby.” Ohno says.

With a gasp and a shudder Nino comes, both yelling and whimpering. Ohno soon follows, clutching the younger man's body tightly.

They both collapse on the mattress, messy, sweaty, breathing heavy and grinning.

Ohno felt quite confident that “The Dragon” would stay asleep for at least the rest of the night.

 

 

 


End file.
